


Comic Con Part Dos (French)

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crushes, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant que Misha et Jared étaient en train de passer du temps ensemble (voire partie 1*), Rob décida de rendre une visite à Richard (Non-sexual, fluff-ish stuff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con Part Dos (French)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comic Con Part Dos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575027) by [Not__Misha__Collins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins). 



> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> *je n'ai pas traduit cette partie 1 mais vous la trouver en anglais sur le profil de l'auteur.  
> Bonne Lecture!

Richard retourna à sa chambre d’hôtel, épuisé, alors que la convention venait de prendre fin. Alors qu’il fit son chemin jusqu’au lit, il entendit alors quelqu’un fouiller dans le mini-bar. Paniqué, il alla en cette direction, et vit quelqu’un de familier.  
\- Rob? Merde, comment es-tu entré ici?  
\- J’ai volé ta clé de chambre, dit Rob avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Bien, tu as du whisky*, l’ignora Rob qui sortit une bouteille.  
\- Depuis quand tu bois?  
\- Tout le temps, se moqua Rob.  
\- Ouais, avec d’autres personnes, dit Rich, en public, dans les bars. Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
Rob fixa son ami, puis leur versa un verre pour chacun d’eux.  
\- Honnêtement, non, admit-il alors qu’il prit une petite gorgée de l’un des verres.  
Richard commençait à s’inquiéter. Habituellement, son ami était si joyeux, un peu timide et nerveux, mais joyeux.  
\- Tu veux en parler?  
\- J’étais en train de me demander si je devais te le dire, dit l’intrus.  
\- Me dire quoi? paniqua Rich.  
Rob but la boisson qui se trouvait dans le second verre de whisky. Il contempla le vide pendant un moment, ce qui inquiéta Rich, puisque cela lui rappeler qu’il avait failli perdre son ami.  
\- Hé, Rob. Mec*, tu vas bien?  
Rob déglutit, toujours en réfléchissant s’il devait dire ce qu’il ressentait à son ami.  
\- Parfois… Je peux, je ne peux pas supporter d’être près de toi, dit-il pour immédiatement réaliser que cela sonnait très mauvais.  
\- Et bien, merde, dis-moi ce que tu ressens VRAIMENT, Richard était blessé.  
\- Je… ne pensais pas à…  
\- Est-ce que j’ai fais quelque chose? demanda Rich, je sais que j’étais un peu con l’autre jour mais…  
\- Non, l’interrompit Rob, tu n’as rien fait.  
\- Donc, tu me hais sans aucune raison?  
Rob fut capable de boire de plus avant que Rich prenne la bouteille pour la remettre dans le frigidaire.  
\- Non, dit Rob, c’est justement ça. Je ne te HAIS pas.  
\- Alors, c’est quoi?  
Rob écrasa alors ses lèvres contre celles de Richard. Il se retira après quelques secondes.  
\- Je t’aime, ok? Dit Rob, beaucoup moins heureux que prévu, Je t’aime putain.  
\- Oh mon dieu… dit Richard.  
Rob sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et alla en direction de la porte. Il fur arrêter par Rich, qui le tira près de lui et l’embrassa en retour. Rob fut laissé confus et excité.  
\- Je t’aime aussi, dit Richard, merde, je suis probablement AMOUREUX de toi. Mais je suis marié, et toi aussi.  
\- Personne ne sait à propos de ça?  
\- À propos de quoi?  
\- À propos de toi… tu sais, étant…  
Richard rit et mit un bras autour de Rob.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, dit Richard, BEAUCOUP de choses. Apparemment, c’est la même pour toi.  
\- S’il-te-plaît ne le dis à personne.  
Richard rit de nouveau, et Rob soupçonna que d’aucune façon, même en enfer, cela signifiait cela demeurerait un secret. Puis, il parla.  
\- Mec, je te l’ai dit, répéta Richard, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon propos.  
\- Comme quoi?  
\- Comme le fait que je garde bien les secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> *Man: vu le contexte et la relation entre les personnages, j'ai choisi de le traduire par "mec"; si vous avez une autre idée, n'hésitez pas à la proposer!  
> *Scotch (whisky écossais): a simplement été traduit par whisky.  
> Si vous avez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Commentaires et/ou Kudos sont les bienvenus :)


End file.
